Carcinogens
by meiflower
Summary: Based off of the lyrics of Antichlorobenzene and Paradichlorobenzene. The BAU team is exposed to murder, twisted psychological states, and bizarre hair colors. BAU, Vocaloids esp. Len, Rin dark themes, mild violence.


**[A/N] Thank you very much for reading.  
><strong>

** Now I really want to write a second part featuring the lyrics of "Uninstall" by Kaito, especially because I already hinted at it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Vocaloid, or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: Based off of the lyrics of Antichlorobenzene and Paradichlorobenzene. The BAU team is exposed to murder, twisted psychological states, and bizarre hair colors.

Rating: T

Warnings: Dark themes, mild violence

**[Criminal Minds/Vocaloid] Brilliance [BAU, Len, Rin]**

"But why were we actually invited here? We sort cases by priority and this one certainly does not rank above others. What evidence is there to suggest that these murders are connected at all?"

"Victimology. We start from there. As always." Reid spoke loudly above the loud noises from the airport's surroundings as the BAU members stepped down from their jet.

Hotch turned to the younger man, weary. "Right. And as we discussed on the plane, the circumstances of these killings seem confused. These are drastic matters the UnSub is taking. Stay aware of that."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>"I fooled it into believing that I could make everything right."<p>

Len rolled his eyes and then promptly closed them. Fooled it. She fooled it. With her cute eyes and warm smile and bloody hands, no doubt. "Rin, it's only a cat. Of course it believed you."

The girl addressed smiled and sat by her brother. "It believed me because I can change its world. I have more power than it does. More good. More evil. Can it even comprehend?"

"It's only a cat, Rin." Len sighed through his nose and slumped back onto the concrete slope of the man-made waterway. "If we can't even understand 'good,' and 'evil,' who can?"

Rin laughed and adjusted her headphones. "Those are only names."

Len frowned. "Yeah, like 'paradichlorobenzene,' and 'antichlorobenzene.'"

Rin frowned too. "That stuff smells terrible."

* * *

><p>"The murders," Prentiss said with a grimace, "are not even confirmed. Why was our presence requested here?"<p>

"Well," the awkward, forgettable young man at the police department's entrance said, "you were sent the pictures- you should understand that the messages are extremely concerning, and the citizens here are very disconcerted as well-"

Rossi glanced around the precinct as the team was led in. The building was eerily quiet; almost abandoned save for a blue-haired man wearing a scarf to match his hair along with a white trenchcoat. Morgan had noticed the man as well, and raised an eyebrow as acknowledgement of the main's bright hair color.

"The pictures have been aired on television, isn't that correct?" JJ asked of the police officer, whose eyes were downcast as he brought the BAU to a computer on a lone desk.

"There was no real need," the seemingly faceless policeman muttered. "Isn't this enough, when it appears on every television screen, every webpage?" He pointed.

_I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous _

"Oh," said Reid.

Hotch grimaced.

* * *

><p>"I tried to ask it what my purpose here was. It didn't answer me. So, let's sing. Let's dance."<p>

Rin stared at her twin brother skeptically. "Let's go mad together. We crush evil, and brandish justice. And you're not even a good dancer."

Len sighed. "Is there any meaning to this?"

"There is no meaning to this."

"Is there any sin to this?"

Rin smiled and Len's suspicions were confirmed.

"There is no sin to this."

* * *

><p>"At this particular time we need to focus not only on victimology but also on motive. Morgan, you and Prentiss will be going to the location of the first murders. Reid, stay here with JJ and get in contact with Garcia. We need to find out how the UnSub is manipulating the internet and media broadcasting."<p>

Rossi nodded in affirmation. "So, Aaron, we'll head out to the scene of the most recent murder."

"Right." Hotch turned as the drab police worker entered their temporary conference room.

"The location of the most recent murder has changed because another murder has occurred."

The man left.

"Well shit," Morgan muttered in his absence.

"Better get going," Prentiss adjusted her suit jacket and began walking towards the exit. "I'm driving!"

Reid turned to Hotch and Rossi and gave them an awkward half-wave and smile.

"See you later."

* * *

><p>A pair of busty women stood outside of the police station when Reid first looked out of the open back exit into the daylight.<p>

He eyed them cautiously for a few seconds before his manners and curiosity kicked in "Can I help you?"

One of them, whose pink hair fell to her waist in waves, turned to the other, then back to Reid and to JJ, who had just stepped out to join them all. "Are you investigating the recent murders?"

"We are," Reid replied. He took note of the pink-haired lady's odd clothing. He hadn't seen anything like it before; the garments' design rivaled the most quirky of Halloween ensembles.

The other woman, who not only bared her midriff but also wore her red vest unzipped to reveal a black bra much to the two agents' discomfort, tucked her short brown hair behind one ear. "You should be careful during your investigation. Things are difficult to understand."

JJ and Reid had a moment of synchronized eyebrow-lifting before JJ asked the question on both their minds. "Do either of you have any information regarding this case?"

"No," the first woman answered quickly. "Just-" _be friends just be friends- all we gotta do just be friends- _She put her hands to her gold-embossed headphones and made a "telephone" gesture to her friend and the BAU agents.

"Right," the woman in red said with an air of finality. "Okay. Just be careful."

The two walked off.

JJ turned to Reid, shrugged, and quietly mused over whether both, one, or neither of the women had gotten implants at some time in their lives.

* * *

><p>Len took a sip of his coffee and looked at it.<p>

"The sin of this song is…" he trailed off.

"It wouldn't know."

"It's just a cat, Rin," Len pointed out again. "You can't expect it to know all the answers."

"It was supposed to give us all the answers. It was supposed to explain the immoralities of everything. I want to stop singing when I don't even understand the reasons why I sing."

Len frowned. "The feeling is mutual."

* * *

><p><em>Bright hair is really in right now<em>, thought Morgan. _Gotta remember to give some color suggestions to Garcia. _

The purple-haired man who'd wandered by the first crime scene looked on obliviously. The area, which had two weeks prior been swathed in yellow tape and CSI, was now near deserted.

"Excuse me, sir," Prentiss gestured to him and he seemed to stiffen. "Do you know anything about what happened here not too long ago? Like, say… earlier this month?"

"Everyone knows about it…" the man sighed. "All I was told was to be wary and not walk around casually. But it's alright~" He tapped what appeared to be a samurai sword that was sheathed at his waist. "I can absolutely defend myself if need be!"

Morgan furrowed his brows and eyed the sword hilt, which looked less for fighting and more for artistic purposes. "Costume prop, sir?"

"What? Such a beautiful instrument as this-" The purple-haired man stiffened again and the BAU agents noticed just how much he resembled a samurai. "-I mean, yes. It's a costume. A finely-made one at that-"

"You're a performer then, sir?" Prentiss noticed that his demeanor became childishly excited and flashy as soon as the question left her mouth.

"Yes~! Absolutely. I am skilled at singing, dancing" _samurai, hey! dancing in the night..._

"Sorry! My phone…" The man fumbled with his headphones before walking backwards, away from the agents. "I don't know anything! Sorry! Good luck!"

There was a pregnant pause as Morgan and Prentiss watched the man run off in his white outfit and heeled boots.

"Okay."

"It was kind of a catchy ringtone." Prentiss shrugged.

Morgan stared at her.

"What? _I_ liked it."

"Let's just get back to work."

* * *

><p>"Hotch, there's an internet café from which some of the 'jealous' posts originated. Garcia tracked down two computers in the same café using the same servers to host the program that infected all the other media sources."<p>

"Alright, thanks, JJ."

"The owner of that café has a spotless record, though!" Reid added, raising his voice as to be heard over speakerphone. "They're not the UnSub. They may have information on the café's frequent patrons, though. Garcia texted you the address already."

"Thanks. Alright, keep me posted." Hotch scrolled through his messages to find the address, then turned to Rossi. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"A descent into madness, right?"<p>

"It sounds pleasurable enough to me…"

"It sounds purposeless to _me_. Really, Len. What do we gain? What do we lose? There's nothing." She shook her head. "There's nothing that can be done that we haven't tried already."

They walked into the water together.

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Yeah, ready." Hotch grabbed his badge and car keys, then followed Rossi to the small internet café.

The door's sign said 'OPEN,' but the café was deserted. Rossi went behind the café's counter to the kitchen, wary.

Hotch looked out across the rows of small, circular tables with computers at each before looking out the wide, pristine windows.

He saw two children beyond a chain-link fence, standing ankle-deep in a concrete above-ground irrigation.

He ran back out the door.

* * *

><p>"Master."<p>

"Yes, Kaito?"

The blue-haired desk clerk looked nervously at the faceless policeman.

"What if Rin-chan and Len-kun are caught? What then?"

"They will not be punished," the featureless man declared softly. "How could they be? They cannot be controlled or reprimanded, let alone punished. Existence and deletion are the possibilities. They are unruly programs."

Kaito looked at him quizzically.

"You… are different. You are mature. Naïve, unexposed, but mature in behavior. What I meant was that I cannot control the unwilling."

"I think I understand, Master." Then suddenly, the blue-haired man's eyes turned warm. "I love you, Master."

It was a state of being, not a confession. 'Master' smiled, and pet Kaito's hair softly.

"I love every one of you."

* * *

><p>"Hello, what are you doing here?"<p>

Rossi turned, startled, and nearly pulled his gun on a teenage girl with teal pigtails of surreal length. She didn't even flinch.

"Oh. Sorry, miss. Are you the owner of this establishment?"

"No, I'm not. I come here sometimes, though, it's a nice place, huh?" She smiled. "You're looking for the owner?"

"Yes," Rossi replied.

"You should stop."

"Why?" He inquired testily. Her behavior was so suspicious…

"What good will it do, when you can't control what others will have us do? All you can do is create new scenarios for us, because what's out there cannot be withdrawn." Now the girl was speaking like a robot, her words mechanical and flat.

"Are you- are you a single murderer of a group?" Rossi actually did draw his gun then.

"Only if you want me to be."

The girl fiddled with her black miniskirt.

"Everything is Miku Miku."

"What?"

She walked out of the kitchen before Rossi could release the safety on his gun.

* * *

><p>"What are you kids doing out here?"<p>

Rin smiled. "Oh, it's another."

Len smiled back, though his smile seemed pained.

Hotch observed their similar dress, headphones, and hair. Twins? "Are you two lost? Or did you come here to play?"

Neither answered.

"What am I capable of, right now?" Len said loudly.

"What?" Hotch felt his blood run cold.

"Benzene." Rin said, still smiling. She pointed upriver. "Here it comes. Your answer."

A dark shape in the water floated towards them. Hotch stared at it, transfixed as he tried to make out its form.

It came towards them, stilling as both Len and Rin padded through the water towards it.

They addressed Hotch without turning to look at him

"The cat that drowned," Len said.

"The cat that was thrown into the water," Rin clarified sternly.

Hotch paled.

"That's not a cat."


End file.
